


Plastic Taste

by Huxy



Series: Detroit Fanfics [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Gavin Reed, Car Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Gavin is in denial, Kinda, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Connor, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Smut, Top Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huxy/pseuds/Huxy
Summary: Hank is currently at a conference in California, which leaves Jeffrey Fowler no choice but, to have Connor and Gavin work together for the time being. Gavin has a wedding to go to and he lied about still having a date, Connor suggests that he could go and pretend to be his boyfriend to a family that is very against androids.





	1. Chapter 1

 

  The android frowned as he waved to Hank. Even Connor knew that he would have to work with Gavin Reed for a while, even though it was only a rumor. Fowler put a hand on Connor which caused him to nearly spin. The man spoke, "For the next few weeks you're gonna work with Reed." The android's face portrayed visible disgust to Fowler which made the man laugh.

 "Don't worry," he continued to speak, "I've already told him. He had the same reaction." Connor nodded, "Alright, well I don't want to waste any more of your time."

  Both of them weren't looking forward to working with each other for their own totally separate reasons. Gavin sat at his desk with his eyes glued to the screen as Connor timidly approached him, "Hello?" The man cringed before taking his eyes off the screen, "Look Plastic, if you do what I say we won't have any problems. I spoke to Folwer earlier. Get me some coffee." Connor would've usually said he could only take orders from Fowler and Hank now, he had to follow him as well, "Alright."

  His LED was yellow as he walked the walk of shame to the coffee maker. Gavin couldn't help but grin as he saw Connor's obvious anger. He placed the coffee down before dragging a chair next to Gavin. The man turned and glared, "What do you think you are doing." Connor was shocked, "Oh- Working with you would be hard if I was on the other side of the room, Mr. Reed." Gavin hummed, "Mhm, sure. File this shit, I'm going to get my next case."

 Before Connor could reply, Gavin was already down the hall. All Connor had to do was scan Gavin's notes and put them in the database, which only took seconds because his eyes were able to scan anything. He placed the folder on the table before folding his hands on his lap. Gavin glared at him, "Did you finish?"

  Connor nodded slowly before Gavin spoke again, "Good, we got to go. There was a report of a missing android at some cheap restaurant." They both began to walk outside, Connor was trying his best to be next to Gavin as they walked but, the man purposely sped up.

 Once Connor got the message, he assumed it was some weird quirk he had that he always wanted to be in front. Unlike Hank, Gavin didn't play any music in the car. Connor enjoyed the silence as he looked out the window.

  Gavin hadn't been looking forward to working with the android. For whatever reason, he felt painfully awkward when he was near him. Gavin gave rude remarks and jeering comments to establish some sort of confidence within himself. Connor broke the silence, "How long have you worked with the police?"

  Gavin huffed, "What does it matter to you?" The android's LED changed colors as he thought of a response, "Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you, Mr. Reed." Gavin didn't know why he felt his heart drop, "Uh, five years." Connor grinned, "Since you were 29?" Gavin looked over to see Connor looking at him intently, "Yeah. Those five years have felt like a lifetime." Connor responded without skipping a beat, "An expected lifetime would be 71 years." Gavin squinted at him before saying, "You don't get expressions, do you?"

  The android frowned before looking back at the window which reminded Gavin that he should probably pay attention to the road. Once they got to the crime scene Gavin left without a word so, Connor took that as permission to follow him. He walked behind Gavin as he talked to police officers. Connor waited patiently behind him for instructions before Gavin said, "You stay out here, got it? I don't want you to mess anything up." The android was insulted as he said, "I don't think I can do that, Detective Reed."

  Gavin looked him right in the eye as he said, "I don't care. You are just gonna sit here and leave the work to the professionals." As Gavin walked away, Connor shouted, "But, I am considered a professional!" Gavin looked at him sideways before rolling his eyes. Deep down it almost hurt Gavin that Connor was so disappointed, but, he'd never admitted to that. The man reaffirmed to himself that the android would get in the way of everything by pushing evidence into his mouth and acting clueless.

 Connor sat on the curb mumbling the curse words Hank had taught him as he did his famous coin toss. Eventually, Connor got too bored to sit by the curb. He walked inside quietly to find Gavin hunched over a desk trying to reach a loose piece of paper. Connor called out, "Detective Reed! I have come to see if you needed assistance."

  Gavin said harshly, "Well, I don't!" Connor walked over to him and snatched the letter he was trying so hard to reach. "Here. Detective Reed, I truly don't understand why you have such hatred towards me," he tried to sound incredibly calm but, it ended up sounding nearly desperate. Gavin looked at his brown eyes, "Nobody is as perfect as you. Things like you will replace us!"

  Connor tried to comfort him, "But no android would be here if it wasn't for people like you!" Gavin rolled his eyes, "I'm nothing like a Kamski. I'm average, I'm worthless compared to you, a piece of plastic." Connor tried to joke around, "You sort of resemble Kamski." Gavin rolled his eyes, "Just, see what you can do. Don't talk to me unless you find something interesting."

 

Is this is any good? I'll continue if you guys want me to.


	2. Chapter 2

  Gavin looked at Connor silently. He was curious to see how he analyzed the evidence. Of course, he had heard people crack jokes about it, but, he wondered if that was actually how he did it.

  Connor looked back at him with a slight blue blush, "I sense you are looking at me, what do you need Detective Reed?" Gavin immediately averted his eyes to the nearest item of furniture, "I wasn't," he paused, "Looking at you. Connor said, "My sensors must have messed up. My apologies, Detective Reed."

  Gavin asked, "Maybe you should check if there were any fingerprints or something on the cash register." Connor nodded as he walked up to the cash register. He glanced up at Gavin, who was staring at him intently.

  Connor ran his finger against the keys of the cash register, he licked his fingers. "Hmm, nothing out of the ordinary," he said nonchalantly after licking his finger. Gavin had to keep himself from laughing because he now knew the rumors were true. The android truly does taste the crime scene. "Did it taste good," he asked awkwardly. Connor looked confused as he looked back at Gavin, "You know I can't taste anything, right?"

  Gavin rolled his eyes as he said, "Duh, I was just..." he thought of something rude, but, it just came out weak, "Rubbing in the fact that I can taste things." Connor nodded, "Ok. Just making sure." The android stood up, "Did you hear something?" The android heard a slight whirring, which Gavin interrupted, "No." Connor waved his hand to signal him to stop as he slowly walked towards the kitchen.

  "Ssh, Gavin, I hear something." Gavin huffed, "Whimp! I'll show you there's nothing in there." He stormed into the kitchen, (possibly to impress Connor) which caused a rabid android to latch onto him. Connor's LED went from it's normal clear blue to a distressed yellow. Gavin cursed and backed up as the android tried to pin him. Connor pulled on the back of the android's collar before he successfully apprehended it.

  Gavin down his shirt before saying, "That was nothing but, thanks for taking care of that." Connor pressed against the other android's LED to force it into sleep mode, "It's my job, Detective Reed." Gavin felt that he needed to reiterate, "I could've done it though, easily." Connor tried his best at humor, "Maybe next time. I save Hank's life every other Thursday."

  Gavin cringed internally as the android compared him to a fifty-eight-year-old man with the silhouette of a Teletubby. "I'm not like Hank at all," he said confidently. Connor nearly chuckled, "I know, quite different. Not to be rude, but, I'd rather work with Hank and I'm sure you'd enjoy that too." Gavin shrugged, "No offense taken, now let's get this defective piece of shit back to CyberLife. Yeah?"

  Connor nodded before trying to pick up the android, "I'd like some assistance. Please." The android they had caught was quite one of the larger models, it was created for carrying large crates and barrels from trucks or boats. Gavin hoisted it by its shoulders as Connor took its legs. The man backed up abruptly, which caused his and the large android's head to crash into the metal door frame, "Shit! Shit!"

  He continued to shout at the top of his lungs. Connor frowned, "I- I can handle this, I'll just drag him into the car. I'll be back in a moment with the first aid kit!" He tried not to wail as he said, "Better hurry up, Dipshit!"

 The android grabbed the larger one by its neck as he slowly dragged it through the restaurant leaving a thick trail of Thirium, blue blood, all across the otherwise clean (except for human blood) floor. He pushed the android into the trunk before slamming it down. Connor grabbed the first aid kit and walked back to where Gavin was.

  The android tried to fix back his hair that was contaminated with traces of blue blood and sweat. He crouched next to Gavin as he put his hand on the back of his new partner's head. "Bruising, possible concussion, bleeding." Gavin bit his lip as he said, "I'd imagine there'd be some bruising. Shut up and help me." Connor frowned as he whispered, "I'm helping the best I can."

  He tried to be gentle as he wrapped gauze and administered pain numbing cream. Gavin thought he felt nice to have somebody touch him, even if it was nonsexual, or if it was the person he hated.

  He rarely got personalized attention so, he blamed the thoughts on how he was lonely. Meanwhile, Connor had been lightly shaking him, "Detective Reed! Detective Reed," he only shook out of his daydream when Connor said loudly, "Gavin, we need to leave."

  The man got up slowly, "Shit, sorry. That force sleep mode thing doesn't last forever, does it?" Connor nodded, "You are correct." They briskly made their way to the car and Connor gave him specific instructions on how to get to the CyberLife center. Gavin huffed each time Connor said, "You went over the speed limit Detective," or he got even more annoyed with, "You almost ran over that child, Detective, don't be reckless."

   Gavin rolled his eyes before turning and saying in an angry voice, "Don't tell me how to drive, just tell me where. Alright?" Connor got the memo and piped down, only corrected him when he drove into a McDonalds instead of the CyberLife parking lot.

  Gavin turned back to him, "Unlike you, I need food. It's only a slight detour." Connor nodded, "Yeah, sorry. Take your time."

  Gavin ordered a McDonald's bacon, egg, and cheese bagel without the bacon, egg, and cheese. Connor said quietly, "You could probably just ask for the bagel." He shook his head, "Nah, It really only works this way. Believe me, I've tried."

 Connor's LED blinked, "The force shut off doesn't last that long. He's going to wake up any minute. I already sense it" Gavin stayed quiet before he heard a loud punch coming from the trunk, "I think it's too late."


	3. Chapter 3

  Gavin huffed, "I'll help you hold him down while you do the force shut off, but, I still want my bagel." Connor nodded as he opened the car door. People around them looked at the two suspiciously as they were shoving an android back into the trunk of a cop car but, nobody questioned them. Connor thanked him, which only caused Gavin to smile.

  After Gavin got his bagel, they drove to the CyberLife center. Gavin said, "You bring the android in, I'll make sure we have the security clearance for this." The android slowly opened the trunk before picking up the 'unconscious' android bridal style meanwhile, Gavin was standing at the security stand trying to convince the guard that he had left his identification back at the station.

  Connor walked up to them and he put his hand on the scanner which caused the gate to open instantly. Gavin glared at the security guard before walking in. A faint voice called, "Detective Reed, I'm about to drop him. Gavin turned around to see Connor nearly fall over as he tried to carry the android, "It's solid metal." Gavin rolled his eyes as he helped support the weight, "Do you know where we drop this defective thing off?"

  Connor nodded, "Yeah, I know where." The android guided him to the center where they had to drop him off. It was filled with defective androids which did creep Connor out. He suggested, "Maybe we can head back to the station?" Gavin teased him, "What are you scared of your defective cousins?" Connor crossed his arms, "No, I just do not enjoy staying here."

  Gavin approached an android and lifted its arm, "Hmm, are you scared you'll turn out like one of these." Connor pulled back Gavin's wrist from the android, "Stop! You might break something." Gavin was almost horrified when he turned to see Connor with his red LED and a very upset and disappointed reaction.

  Gavin stuttered, "U-Um, we should get back to work." It was almost unsettling to see the android so emotional but, could Gavin blame him? Gavin thought that maybe the android had an actual fear of ending up in one of these places. Connor nodded, "Thanks." They walked back to the car, once they got in, Gavin turned on the radio and scrolled to the news channel.

  Stories of deviants were the main focus of the report, which made Connor uncomfortable, so, he turned it off, which, only caused Gavin to turn it back on. Connor pouted at him before trying to tune out the sounds of the reports. Another man died at the hands of his androids, are androids truly safe? Should we deactivate all androids? Once they got back, Folwer congratulated them for working well together, but, that only made Gavin cringe and Connor grin.

  The next thing they had to do was just to read up on other cases and log everything that they had found. Connor sat at the edge of his desk reading through folders. Every few minutes Gavin would drop a handful of papers next to him, but, Connor went through the papers quickly which made Gavin quite disappointed. Gavin had been stuck on his computer for the past ten minutes but, he didn't want to say that anything was wrong.

  Connor said quietly, "You haven't made much progress in a while, what's wrong?" Gavin shook his head defensively, "I'm fine. It's fine." Connor walked behind Gavin as he saw what had happened, "Oh, you forgot to put the date on it. That's why it won't open." Gavin said, "I knew that" but, Connor just looked at him skeptically before fixing it.

  Gavin said, "Thanks," which made Connor's LED yellow. He was processing why Gavin had thanked approximately 3 times in the past two days. "No problem, just doing my job," he said with a grin. Just then, Gavin got a call on the phone. He picked it up as Connor tried to listen along. Gavin frowned as he was informed there was a wedding he had to go to.

  He hung up the phone with a frown. Connor looked confused, "A wedding sounds nice. You look displeased." Gavin cringed, "Well, it's my sister's wedding and I told my parents I was dating someone. They expect to meet him." Connor asked, "What's the matter with that." Gavin said, "It's an issue that we broke up about two years ago." Connor was surprised as he asked, "And you never told your family?"

  Gavin said angrily, "I never told them. Where the hell do I find somebody to go with me?" The android shrugged, "I could go with you, I have nothing to do." Gavin laughed out loud before thinking if that would even work. Connor didn't seem to be joking as he looked at him intently. Gavin came around to the idea, "Would you be able to remove your LED thing, my parents are, well, very anti-android." Connor nodded, "I can, and I'd be glad to help you." Gavin nodded, "It'd be better than bringing some guy off the streets, right?" Connor nodded with a grin on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

  Gavin had emailed Connor the specific information. They had to be there by Saturday by 4 PM which meant that they had to leave at around 5 in the morning. Gavin had written that he would be willing to pick up Connor from the CyberLife facility he was held in. Gavin sat on his couch. It was Friday morning and he had just watched the news.

  The android uprising had just begun, more and more androids were becoming deviant. They demanded rights and nobody was listening. It was the end of November and many people were betting that by Christmas time androids might not be slaves anymore. The reporter continued to show statistics about how common deviancy is.

  After turning off the television, He stood up and grabbed his phone before he went to the bus stop. Although, he did have the police issued car he didn't drive it outside of work. He did have a car, but, it worked so inconsistently that he only saved it for when absolutely necessary. He got walked towards the back of the bus, he sat in the space right in front of the android compartment.

  He was so used to the bus route that he just slept until his body naturally woke him up ten minutes later. Once he arrived at work, Connor was already there to greet him. "What do you wear to a wedding," he asked. Gavin hushed him and then looked around, "Ssh, I don't want people at work knowing about this. You need to wear a tuxedo for it, not the CyberLife stuff."

  He would've been embarrassed if anybody else at work knew he was bringing Connor as his boyfriend to a wedding, let alone, taking him to a social function Connor cringed, "That'll be difficult for me to obtain." Gavin shrugged, "Not my problem but, I do expect you to be waiting in the parking lot in the early morning wearing normal clothing."

  Connor had to figure out a way to have human clothing by 5 in the morning tomorrow. Maybe he could sneak into Hank's home, Sumo seemed to like him and the old man wasn't even there. Fowler came towards them as they were talking at Gavin's desk, "We got some deviants down in the hold, we need you two to question them."

  Connor nodded, but Gavin frowned, "Why both of us?" Fowler said, "Seeing an android with a human could make them trust you guys enough to admit to their crimes." Gavin took the response and began walking to the questioning area with Connor following right behind him. Gavin and Connor sat on each side of the main suspect.

  Connor said harshly, "We just want to talk, do you know anything about the man that was murdered two nights ago." The android stayed quiet as Gavin slammed his hand on the table, "You were the only android there last night, the blue blood found on the floor matched your exact model."

  The android began to shake as Connor put its hand on the android's arm, "Detective Reed, if we get it too stressed it will self-destruct."

  Gavin watched silently as the android reassured the other android. The suspect said, "He pushed me, I had dropped a crate accidentally onto his foot. He pushed me into the wall, It wasn't fair." Gavin scoffed, "You killed him, he just pushed you." The suspect nearly wailed, "He pushed me all the time, called me awful things! He said I was just plastic."

   Gavin felt guilty as he realized he did most of those things to Connor, but,  he didn't sense it. Connor asked, "So did you kill him?" The android nodded, "Will I be deactivated?" 

  Connor glanced at Gavin before he lied, "No. People will just want to look at you some more." Gavin motioned to the one-sided window which caused a policewoman to escort the deviant away.

  Connor was surprised, "That was quite easy, usually it's not that quick." Gavin nodded in agreement before saying, "Get me some coffee."

  Connor frowned before nodding, "Yeah, fine." Gavin added, "And put it on my desk," but, Connor was already out the door. The android cursed under his breath as he made the coffee. 

  Gavin was talking to an officer before glancing over at Connor who had just placed the coffee on the desk. Connor gave him a grin as Gavin glared. He was really bringing an android to pose as his boyfriend in front of his parents.

 The android had to break into Hank's house just to steal some old clothing, but, he'd do it for Gavin, he'd do it to help him. Sumo didn't seem to mind and he was sure that Hank would never notice.


	5. Chapter 5

  Connor stood with a packed bag at the curb of CyberLife's parking lot. He had 'stolen' one of Hank's outfits and a tuxedo. The tuxedo was incredibly old, and he assumed it was from some event that must have occurred when Hank was much thinner. Gavin cringed as he pulled up to him, "What the hell are you wearing?"

  Connor frowned, "The only human clothes I have access to are Hank's." Gavin asked, "You do have a tuxedo though, right?" Connor nodded as he got into the car. The man sighed, "You need to change out of that, you are dressed like a cheap game show host. I'll drive back to my house but, I mean what were you thinking?"

  Connor frowned, "Didn't mean to disappoint you, Detective," Gavin shook his head, "Now, don't call me Detective. Just Gavin, or something." Connor nodded, "Of course, Gavin." It felt uncomfortable to hear his name being spoken out of Connor's mouth but, he had to get used to that." Gavin pulled up to his home, "At least you were out there early, come on in, we need to get you different clothes."

  Connor walked in briskly taking in his surroundings. It was messy but, it was cleaner than Hank's home. Gavin looked through clothing blindly before tossing Connor a sweater and jeans. Connor began unbuttoning his shirt which caused Gavin to nearly yell, "Just, go into the bathroom down the hall."

  The android blushed as he realized that he had just done something dumb, "Oh, yeah. Right," before he went out into the hallway and then into the bathroom. Gavin stood up and waited by the door for Connor. The android walked over to him with his folded CyberLife clothes in hand, "Uh it's kinda tight since your," he paused, "smaller than me but, other than that I think it fits alright."

  Gavin was almost uncomfortable with Connor wearing his clothes for, whatever reason. The two got back in the car and Gavin began to speak, "So uh, when you meet my family just make up some shit.

  Don't make it to crazy, you can say that we met at work." That made Connor curious if he met his ex at work that means that his ex-boyfriend works for the police but, Connor decided not to ask.

  "My mother told me yesterday that we could sleep in the attic but, my mom kind of suspects something is up due to the fact that she's never met you. It'll look suspicious if you sleep on the couch." Connor nodded, "I get it but, what do I do if they try to feed me. I can't eat." Gavin shrugged, "Say you only eat Kosher stuff, they'll never switch up their classic ham." Connor cringed, "I can't say that! That's a lie." Gavin said, "This whole thing is a lie, just make it seem like your eating.

  Switch plates with me or something." Connor said, "Switching plates, I'll do that." Gavin nodded as he said, "You can turn on the radio or something." Connor turned on the radio and he scrolled through until he stopped on a heavy metal song, "I remember Hank showing me this one!" Gavin huffed, "He likes this crap?" Connor nodded, "I don't like it either."

  Gavin changed the input on the car before choosing an already loaded CD, "This came out the year I was born, 2002." Connor was surprised to hear some sappy song come out. He didn't think Gavin would like music as calm as this but, then the music's tempo increased and it sounded more rock than he first anticipated. It was better than metal, both agreed with that. The ride was fairly quiet as there were no stops to Mc Donald's.

  The only sounds were Gavin's music which Connor did enjoy. They got to his mother's house earlier than he had hoped. Gavin had planned to show up late enough that most of his relatives were gone but, he got at there prime time 1: PM. Gavin looked over at Connor, "Your gonna need to take your LED out." The android put his nails under it as he popped it off then, he put it in the glove compartment. Gavin took a deep breath, "Ready to meet my family?" Connor nodded, "And, I'm ready to lie, Gavin."

  The two got out of the car after knocking, a woman opened before hugging Gavin.

  He took a deep breath before looking over at Connor, "My name is Connor and I'm the andr-," He was just about to introduce himself like he did to everyone (Hello, My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by CyberLife)  but, he quickly remembered he couldn't, "I'm Connor."

 Gavin grinned and exhaled in relief after he too, caught what he was about to say. The woman looked over at Connor, "You got a good one here, taller than you, wider too." Connor chuckled nervously before offering a handshake.

  The woman laughed and hugged him, "Your dating my son! You don't have to greet me as a stranger." Connor's eyes widened as he looked over at Gavin, who was chuckling to himself watching his mother squeeze the android. The woman called to a group of family members inside the house, "Look whose boyfriend finally decided to show up!"

  Connor and Gavin walked inside the house with their shoulders touching. Relatives were introducing themselves until they let him speak, "I'm Connor," he took a deep and fake breath, "Gavin's umm, boyfriend."

  He tried to say it like it wasn't the first time he had said two of those words. An old man laughed, "You seem quite nervous! We don't bite." The mother grinned, "Let me show you boys to your rooms, then I'll serve some late lunch!"

  Uh-oh, lunch! Connor knew he probably couldn't switch plates with so many people here. He got shifty looks as he went up the stairs and then into the attic. The mother encouraged Connor to do whatever he needed to feel at home which, made Connor profusely thank her which used up most of his nervous energy.

  Gavin grabbed his arm, "What the hell was that you almost acted more robotic than you usually do." Connor frowned, "You had the movement range of an escalator! You were acting even more robotic."

  He shrugged, "But, my family is pretty confident that I'm human." Gavin continued, "Well, if it makes it any easier than I'll be more expressive." Connor nodded before walking downstairs with Gavin.

  The man led his fake boyfriend to the kitchen. His cousins and siblings surrounded the two as they quizzed Connor. A cousin asked, "When was he born?" Connor said with a grin, "2002."

  Gavin put an arm around Connor, "Guys, you don't need to do that, he knows me plenty well." Another relative called out, "Lunch is ready." Connor already felt queasy.

 

**Oof. Is this good? What happens next? I kinda wanna write more.**


	6. Chapter 6

  Connor sat at the table next to Gavin, the android said, "Uh, I already ate before this. I apologize but, I won't eat today." Gavin crossed his fingers under the table praying that his mother would let him not eat, but, his mother said with a laugh, "Oh, don't be silly. You should eat something, I told Gavin we'd be having lunch anyway."

  How would he even hide the food? Connor nodded, "Alright, I guess I could eat something," which made Gavin frown as soon as he said it. The mother gave everybody at the table a generous amount of food. Connor looked at the plate with a grimace on his face, Gavin asked, "Do you feel alright, you were sick earlier." Connor took Gavin's words as a way to get out of the situation, "Uh, yeah, I don't feel so good." Gavin stood up and said, "I'll take him to the attic but, I'll be back soon."

  The mother nodded and she didn't even look up because she was too busy eating. The man wrapped an arm around the android trying to sell that Connor was dizzy. Gavin abruptly pulled his arm back once they were away from his family, "Just hide upstairs or something. We can probably use the sick excuse during the wedding meal too," the android responded, "Okay, have fun!" Gavin waved as he turned away and went back to the family lunch. The android had to admit it felt nice to have a moment of somebody's hands on him even if it was just a farce.

 He trudged up the stairs and into the attic, all he had brought was his clothing (Hank's clothing) but, Gavin had seemed to pack heavier.He sat at the edge of the bed with his hands folded as he waited patiently for Gavin, Meanwhile, the man was answering questions about his fake boyfriend to his family. After Gavin went up the stairs and Connor asked him, "How was it?" Gavin nodded, "Ok, but, as of now you play the piano."

  Connor nodded, "Ok, I can download some piano software." Gavin nodded, "Please do, I might have said that you were about to play for them." The android glared up at Gavin before bringing his finger's to where his LED was as he began downloading an advanced piano algorithm. Connor walked close behind Gavin as he led the android to the piano where some of his family members were seated, Connor sat down before Gavin patted him on the back and said, "Good luck."

  He backed up before elbowing an old woman and whispering, "That's my boyfriend," as Connor began to play an impressive piece. Gavin couldn't help but grin as relatives began crowding around Connor as he played. He continued whispering quietly to some of his relatives that Connor was his boyfriend. Gavin was incredibly impressed and he finally had something to brag about, even if it wasn't real. The android had obviously heard these whispers due to his enhanced sense of hearing, he ended the piece with a big grin on his face as he looked at Gavin.

  The man grinned back before he walked up next to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek in order to whisper, "Good job," the touch made Connor nearly short circuit as he tried to stand up. He thought that Gavin didn't need to do that in order to whisper a good job but, he wasn't complaining at all. They eventually dispersed and Gavin said proudly, "Finally, I have something to brag about. Everybody's impressed with you. They won't shut up about how your way more attractive than me and how you settled,but, other than that it's been perfect."

  Gavin felt bad because, his family thought that an android was so much better than him but, it truly felt nice to have something that everybody wanted. Connor nodded, "I'm glad, I think you," he took a pause to think through his words, "deserve to be happy." Gavin said slowly, "Uh, you are not as awful as I first thought." When Connor said that Gavin deserved happiness, it made him feel a little more guilty than he did before.

  He was trying to act like less of a dipshit while he and Connor posed as a fake couple, but, could he really go back to being an asshat after what the android had done for him? Connor's non-existent heart melted at the compliment as Gavin tried to avoid direct eye contact. Sounds of chatter filled the awkward silence between the two before Gavin said, "You can do whatever you want. We'll sort out the sleeping arrangements later."


	7. Chapter 7

  It was getting close to nighttime and tomorrow was the wedding. Gavin had to admit, he was quite jealous with all the attention his fake boyfriend was getting. Connor had been talking with one of Gavin's friends that he used to go school with but, he failed to realize that the guy was subtly flirting with him. Gavin had been listening, and he knew he had to intervene when it was getting out of hand.

  The android was blushing like mad as he looked around for Gavin but, the man continued to pester him so, Gavin quickly got right next to Connor. The man didn't seem to understand so, Gavin reverted to his last choice. Maybe it wasn't the best way to deal with it, but, it was one way to convey the point that they were together.

  Gavin had to stand on his toes to reach Connor's lips so, he did before, turning Connor's head to kiss him. The android whined softly before he quickly kissed him back, Gavin grinned up at his friend before, his friend awkwardly walked away. Connor asked quietly, "That was just to get him to leave, right?" Gavin scoffed, "Obviously! Your face was turning blue." If that was true, then it made little sense to the android why his heart rate would've gone up so dramatically when the man was talking to him or during the kiss, but, he decided not to press the issue.

  Gavin knew he didn't really need to kiss him, but, he did want to. He told himself that he is not attracted to Connor that it was just to prove that they were together. Gavin couldn't lie he enjoyed it. The android staring at the floor as the blue on his face began to drain. The man wasn't sure to take how Connor was reacting to the kiss, was he embarrassed? Did he enjoy it? He wouldn't ask about it or do it again, he reminded himself that. The android said, "Maybe I can talk with your mom about sleeping on the couch," Gavin nodded as he wanted an excuse to get away from Connor for a bit, "Yeah, totally."

  After scanning through many faces, Connor located Gavin's mom. She gave him a grin, "Do you need anything," Connor nodded, "Yes, actually, it's almost nighttime and I was wondering if I would be able to sleep on the couch." She frowned, "Did you two get in a fight?" She put a hand on his shoulder, "You can tell me."

  Connor chuckled, "No, not at all! Uh, the bed is too small for the two of us." She said, "Honestly, we already have other people sleeping on couches. Other people are sleeping in the attic also so, I made sure you two got the bed." She winked, which made Connor nearly short circuit, "Oh, um, thanks. I'll tell Gavin." So, he did which made Gavin frown.

  Not only did he have to sleep with an android on a twin bed, but, his annoying relatives were sleeping on the floor next to them. Connor had to fake sleep because if the relatives saw him standing the whole night, they would know what he really is. Both were dreading and looking forward to it. Connor hadn't slept in a bed before, but, it was next to Gavin.

  Gavin thought that sleeping with Connor, nonsexually he reminded himself, could be pleasant, but not with all his relatives listening in on them. They walked up the stairs to see his younger cousins setting up sleeping bags. Connor waved at a young child, which caused that child to hide from him. Gavin asked, "Uh, you guys ready for bed or something?"

  Some of them nodded, others just laughed in a menacing manner. Gavin went into the bathroom to change as Connor dug through his bag for Hank's pajama pants from when he was much skinnier. He found it in a box filled with clothes marked 'college' which had clothes that were only slightly larger than his own size. He didn't see any shirts that would be appropriate, but, he knew it was socially acceptable for men to sleep shirtless so, he assumed he could too. Little did he know, Gavin would take issue with that.

  The man came out and Connor went into the bathroom. After changing into Hank's pants, he walked back into the room. Gavin did a double take before saying, "Uh, you gonna put on a shirt?" Connor shook his head, "I don't have one, I'm sorry. Is that an issue?" The man had to swallow before saying hoarsely, "Not at all."

  The android nearly jumped into bed with a grin, "This is quite comfortable." Gavin cringed, "It's full of springs," he looked over at Connor as he folded his clothes and put them into the drawer. Connor shook his head, "Waaay more comfortable than those CyberLife crates." Gavin's eyebrows furrowed, "Uh, you sleep inside those things."

  Connor could only nod as Gavin began to feel even worse for him. The first time he was sleeping in a bed was with him in a disgusting spring bed. The cousins had already got in their sleeping bags with most of them already passed out so, Gavin turned off the lights before getting into bed slowly next to Connor.

  Gavin closed his eyes firmly as he told himself he wouldn't open them to look at Connor's chest. Of course, even Gavin couldn't avoid looking at him so, he did. He knew Connor didn't sleep, but, his eyes were closed and his breathing had slowed.

   Gavin noticed that he had muscles, not very defined, but, still, there was something there even if it was mostly soft looking, synthetic skin. The android opened his eyes right as Gavin closed them. Connor giggled, "I know you were staring at me. Did you need anything?" Gavin blushed, "No, not really, sorry." They both closed their eyes, but this time, Connor opened his eyes to look at Gavin when he was more relaxed. Gavin squinted at him, "You're creeping me out." Connor frowned, "I haven't been this close to a human ever." Gavin shrugged, "I haven't in quite some time either."

  The android asked quietly, "What does it feel like to be lonely?" Gavin almost took offense but, then he remembered androids don't feel emotions. The man said, "Like, empty or kind of sad. Hollow, maybe?" Connor whispered quietly, "Then, I think I have felt loneliness." Gavin's eyes widened, "Only deviants feel emotions." Connor nodded, "I know! It's stupid, I shouldn't be like this. I don't want to be torn apart, I'll never tell anyone that I"m deviant. Please, don't tell anyone, Gavin."

  Deviants could feel emotion, did that mean he enjoyed the kiss. Gavin had trusted him to fake as a boyfriend so, Connor trusted him to keep his secret. "Of course, Connor," he smiled and Connor smiled back. Connor asked, "Can I hug you? I think it would be appropriate at this time." Gavin frowned, "Don't ask permission next time."

  Connor wrapped his arms around Gavin as the man weakly reciprocated the hug. The android pulled back and he closed his eyes again, "That was pleasant, thanks." Gavin rolled his eyes before turning on his other side, trying to avoid further seeing (or touching) Connor.


	8. Chapter 8

  Gavin woke up to find his own arm's around Connor's torso. The android's eyes were already open, staring at him so, his first instinct was to panic. He threw his hands up and Connor adjusted his eyes, "Uh, sorry. I think I forgot to close my eyes when I went into rest mode, sorry if that bothered you." That was a total lie and only Connor knew it. Gavin cringed, "Then why did I have my hands around..." Connor interrupted him, "You hugged me in the middle of the night, I didn't care enough to move you. You kept like... Kneeing me during the night. You move around a lot."

   Gavin internally shuddered as he prayed it was just his knee in the middle of the night, but, before Gavin could give any thought about it, Connor was already digging through his own bag pulling out a box with the tuxedo in it. Gavin got up and walked into the bathroom to change first. Most of his young cousins were still asleep so the two tried to be quiet. Gavin was quite proud of himself after putting the tuxedo on but, he couldn't seem to put on the tie.

  He called out quietly, "Hey Connor, could you come in here? I need help with my tie." Connor looked up from the box before getting up, "Of course." The two stood close to each other in the small bathroom. Connor grinned, "Hank actually taught me how this works." Gavin tilted his head slightly, "For what?" The android continued, "Some award thing Hank was nominated for." Gavin sighed as he recalled not being invited to any events like those, "I've always wanted to go to one of those things." Connor began to tie the tie into a bow, "Maybe in a few years, you're very young. I'm sure you'll get it one day." Gavin shrugged, "By that time, androids will have my job." The android shook his head, "I don't think so, Gavin."

  The man asked why which caused Connor to grin, "Because androids will never be as good as their true predecessor, the human." Gavin chuckled, "You think I'm better than you?" Connor nodded, "Well obviously. You definitely have a problem with my work and you always speak your mind. You voice your opinions and your experiences make you," he paused, "quite unique." Gavin blushed as he looked at the tie, "You think so?" Connor nodded before heading out the door without another word. Gavin felt like a damn schoolgirl and he knew he couldn't "voice his opinions," on his feelings like Connor had just said.

  The android gave a goofy smile, "If you don't mind, I need to change." Gavin snapped out of his daydream, "Yeah, ok," he quickly rushed out of the bathroom. Gavin clapped his hands, "Snot rags! Get up." In response, most of the children groaned before Connor laughed, "So, do you also treat your own cousins like how you treat me too?" Gavin scrunched his nose, "You get it better than them." The two walked down the stairs to see other relatives dressed as spiffy as them.

  Gavin hated church, but, the wedding was held immediately after a church service so the two just had to go. Gavin grabbed Connor's arm before he went out the door, "Maybe we could skip the church service if we get in right before the wedding ceremony, nobody will know." The android ran through the odds of that working, "There is a 30% change nobody will notice." He took into account the number of people that knew that they were supposed to be there. Gavin grinned, "I'll take those odds, do you mind if we go to a park I used to go when I was younger?" Connor nodded, "I don't mind at all." The android gave Gavin a goofy grin which made the man's knees turn to jello.

  He stumbled on his words, "Let's just wait for most of the family to leave." The two watched as most of the family left. Gavin finally decided, "I think we can head out now." Connor scanned the body heat levels before saying, "Yeah, the coast is clear." The two left the house and got into the car as quietly as they could manage. He started the car and Connor asked, "Do you need directions?" Gavin shook his head, "Nope, I still remember how to get there from when I was younger." After driving around for a while he finally swallowed his pride he admitted to the android, "Maybe I don't know where I'm going. Can you tell me how to get there?"

   Connor chuckled, "I could tell but, I didn't want to upset you. I already have the directions up." They got there shortly after Connor began giving him directions. He pulled into the parking lot and he said, "We are still wearing these suits, I don't wanna get the jacket messed up." Gavin took off the jacket then, Connor did the same. The two got out of the car and Gavin asked, "Could we walk around?" Connor grinned, "You don't need to ask me." The android was confused why Gavin had recently started being more considerate.

  It started with small things, but, now he asked for Connor's opinion and it made him quite happy. Maybe Gavin wasn't ready to admit he enjoyed Connor's company, but, Connor wasn't afraid to. "Gavin, I enjoy spending this time with you." Connor's comment almost made Gavin choke. He took a moment to say, "You are pretty," he paused, "ok to be around." Connor was almost too hopeful after the pause, only for his burst of happiness to be tainted. The two walked on a trail slowly giving time for Connor to try to talk to him.

  "I can't tell anyone else I'm a deviant can I," he looked down at Gavin which, made the man incredibly sad, "Probably not but, I guess I can try to treat you like a human. I don't have the energy to call you a dipshit now anyway." Connor smiled proudly, "You haven't called me that sort of stuff in a while, you wouldn't believe how much better it makes me feel." Gavin asked, "Wait, that affected you?" Connor said, "Well, the protests sure don't make me feel welcomed and neither did you but, now it's like your starting to feel acquainted to me." Gavin wanted to say he felt more than acquainted but, the two had made so much progress in their relationship he didn't want to ruin it. He was waiting for the right time and no time seemed like the right time. 


	9. Chapter 9

The two sat on a park in the bench. Connor finally gathered the courage to ask, "I didn't see your father where is he?" Gavin shrugged trying to seem casual, "Him? Oh, I haven't seen him in years." Connor looked him firmly in the eye, "You seem, upset. Your heart rate is up but, sometimes talking can help." The android hadn't used a sensor to tell that the mention of his father made him upset.

  He knew it like a human would. The drop in his face was enough to tell Connor everything. Gavin sighed, "I rarely talk about it, maybe it'll be good. Would you be able to erase your memory after I talked about him, I have a lot on my mind." Connor grinned as he said a lie, "Of course I can." Gavin frowned and he looked down, "Well, he left when I was young. I was seven, I told my mother it never bothered me but, it did. It still does."

   The android saw tears beginning to form, he felt bad for Gavin and he never did before. The birds and animals around them were the only ones to witness when Connor reached out to hold Gavin's hand, "It's alright, Gavin. Your whole family was quite glad to see you," he tried to sound encouraging. Gavin nearly hissed but, he didn't pull back his hand, "They wanted to see you! Of course, they did."

  Gavin pouted at him before nodding, "Maybe, just maybe, I'm being dramatic." The man looked down at his hand which was now being held by Connor, "Uh, thanks." Connor asked with a grin, "Want to hug?" Gavin nodded as he took a deep breath through his nose, "Actually, yes." Connor awkwardly scooted closer to Gavin after letting go of his hand. Gavin this time was first to wrap his arms around Connor. The android had been calculating through their whole conversation if a kiss would be successful.

5% Probability of Success  
14% Probability of Success  
43% Probability of Success

He had lived his life only doing what was probable. The android pulled back before leaning back in to kiss Gavin. The man cursed under his breath, "Oh, damn." That scared the android as he pulled back abruptly nearly skidding off the bench, "I'm so sorry! I just thought that... It wasn't even probable that you would've reciprocated my feelings. You hate androids." Gavin felt awful, "Oh, Connor, no! I like you, of course. I mean how could I not?" Connor felt blood rush to well, two places. His face turned slightly blue, "You mean it?"

  Gavin chuckled, "Mhmm." He wrapped an arm around the android pulling him close. "When my friend was flirting with you, I was just so jealous." Connor smiled as Gavin kissed his cheek, "Gavin, we need to head to the church. You are going to miss the wedding." Gavin wanted to say screw the wedding just to see what sort of parts Connor had but, he couldn't do that to his sister, "Alright." They both began walking back.

 Connor couldn't tell if this was a part of the fake relationship or not but, he didn't want to test it. Not yet, at least. 


	10. Chapter 10

  The two arrived just in time for the wedding ceremony. Connor had insisted on holding Gavin's hand, even though neither thought it was necessary. Neither could tell if this would be the end of a fake relationship or the beginning of a new one. Gavin was incredibly happy for his sister, but, he was happier for himself because he might have just gotten himself into a real relationship. At the end of the ceremony, there was a lunch so, Connor and Gavin planned to sit next to each other and swap plates, but, as Connor was cutting into his food he managed to cut a small blue blood tube in his hand. He looked up at Gavin slowly with a frown as he motioned over to his hand.

   The man cursed silently before looking around, "Uh, Connor, you should go before somebody sees that." It was too late, the whole table nearly turned around. His face turned an obvious blue as he began to blush. The android stuttered, "Oh, I..." Gavin felt awful for the poor android instead of for himself. The whole family watched as Gavin put an arm around Connor whispering, "It's okay, it's totally fine. They were gonna find out sooner or later." Connor scooted closer to Gavin and he dug his head into Gavin's neck as a way to hide away from everyone. Gavin patted his back as he watched everyone look at the pair with disgust.

   He didn't care at all, the only thing that mattered to him was Connor, who was currently about to have a mental breakdown if they weren't able to get out of the situation anytime soon. His mother scoffed, "You were dating an android? I can't believe you! I had tried to teach you morals, but, here you are! Leave, you are gonna ruin this for your sister!" The detective's eyes dropped to the floor as he abruptly got out of his chair leaving Connor alone. The android took the glares at him as a reason to leave.

   Gavin knew his family was close minded, but, he was just like them until he got to know Connor. Connor stormed down the hall with his arms crossed as he looked around for Gavin. The android found Gavin seated on the floor of the church bathroom crying. He kneeled down next to Gavin, "I, I failed you, I'm not supposed to fail. I screwed it up! It could've been so much better." The android nearly cried, but, Gavin just sighed, "It's fine, they aren't very nice to me anyway."

  He wiped his eyes and Connor reached for his hand before taking his other hand to caress the side of Gavin's face. His family really only was interested to meet who Gavin had brought and not so much to see Gavin. Cooling liquid dripped from Connor's eyes as if it were tears. Gavin felt bad as he moved so that his face was right in front of Connor's. "Hey, hey buddy. It's okay."

   Connor continued to cry as Gavin kissed him softly while whispering, "Please, it's alright. You didn't disappoint me. Not everything you do will be perfect." Although, that was a lie it still made Connor feel better as held Gavin close to him. "Thank you, Gavin. I, uh, don't want to fake this anymore. Can this be, really real?" Gavin pulled himself onto Connor's lap before, kissing him again, "I was just about to ask you that too. Of course, Connor. That's not even a question anymore." He put his arms around Connor's neck before closing the gap between them with another kiss. Connor blushed, "I'm not good at this, I was never really programmed for this."

   Gavin nodded, "It's fine, I could tell. Just relax, alright?" Connor opened his mouth, letting Gavin's tongue slip in. The man pulled back hesitantly, "W-Was that good? Did it feel nice? I want to make sure you feel good." Connor chuckled and nodded, "It's good, just please keep going." Gavin slipped his tongue back in and Connor gripped his shoulders, "I feel like I'm going to overheat!" Somehow, he couldn't believe that the android hadn't kissed anybody before him. Gavin just felt that the android was incredibly attractive and he was incredibly glad he was going to be the first person that got to experience Connor like this, Gavin whined as he kept kissing him, "The floor is uncomfortable."

  Connor pulled back, "Yeah if somebody walks in that wouldn't be good." Gavin got up and gave his hand to Connor to help him up. "We should head back to Detroit, at least we will get there early," Gavin said with a small frown. The android nodded, "Yeah, let's go." They got back into the car and Gavin asked casually, "Maybe you could spend the night at my home, it's not much but, it's better than any CyberLife center." Connor looked at him with a big smile, "I would love to!"


	11. Chapter 11

    The two got back to Gavin's home. The android had gotten his LED back from the glove compartment and with Gavin's help, he pushed it back in under his forehead. Connor walked eagerly into his home with a smile but, Gavin frowned, "It's messy, very messy. I never have people over." The android scanned around, "I can help you clean up if you'd like." Gavin shrugged, "You don't need to." The man strolled over to the kitchen and he opened the fridge. Connor was right behind him as he said, "Why is there nothing in your fridge? You eat right?" Gavin huffed, "I'm fine. Have you seen me, I totally eat." Connor crossed his arms, "I've barely seen you eat when I've been near you and your fridge is empty."

    Gavin said, "Well you don't eat!" He blushed as he remembered it was because he simply wasn't able to. The android frowned, "I'll actually start observing what you eat. It's important to me." Gavin tried to shrug it off as he kissed his cheek. Sure, he ate less than he did but, it was because he was so busy. Maybe with Connor's help, he could eat more, but, he didn't want to stress Connor. Gavin began picking up boxes and trash to clean the space for Connor. The android looked through his cupboard with his face getting more and more disappointed as he saw how empty it was. The man looked up, "What's wrong, Con?" He huffed, "Oh, no, nothing. Let me help you with that."

    He tried to take his robotic mind off of Gavin's predicted diet. The android helped collect trash before Gavin took the bags, "Let me just throw these away. You can look around if you want." The android looked around as he scanned most of Gavin's belongings. Coldplay CDs, biographies, and posters were strewn all over the place.

   He found a journal, but, just before he opened it Gavin gasped, "Oh, Connor! Don't open that, I have privacy don't I." Connor put it back down with a nod like he hadn't even scanned everything in his house. A small meow was heard, Gavin cursed, "Oh, shit! The cat, I left it with food, but, I should check on it." Gavin had a cat? Connor needed to remember that but, he couldn't believe that Gavin cared for something other than himself. He walked in to see Gavin petting his cat gently, "Hmm, she was fine. Quite angry to see me, but, fine."

    The cat glared up at Connor as he chuckled, "I like dogs, I'm more of a dog person." Gavin shrugged with the cat in his arms, "Eh, I like cats quite a bit." It was as if the cat seemed to sense that his time with Gavin would be very limited with Connor there. The android said nervously, his LED flashing, "I don't think she likes me."

  Gavin shook his head, "Nonsense! She loves everyone, I mean, look at her." Connor just nodded and tilted his head at the cat. The two certainly wouldn't get along. The man placed his cat down gently before standing up, "She's quite pretty, but, she isn't nearly as pretty as you." Connor was confused at Gavin's failed attempt to flirt. He looked down with a blush, "I screwed that up, right Connor? I can't even flirt with an android."

    Connor shook his head, "No, it was," he paused, "Cute, I guess?" Before Gavin could even make eye contact again Connor was already kissing him. The two backed up onto the couch where Connor got on top of Gavin.

   Connor's LED turned a dark red as he began kissing Gavin's neck. The man groaned as he held onto the android, "I can't believe this, I would've never imagined that we would've been." He imagined it plenty of times but, he couldn't believe that he had a perfect android that actually liked him. Connor repeated a mantra quietly, "So perfect, so human." Gavin blushed as Connor just held him down as they kissed. Gavin looked up at him, "You want this, right?"

    Connor scoffed, "Of course!" Gavin said firmly, "I presume I'm the first person you've been with. That's sort of a big deal." Connor tilted his head as he began unbuttoning his own shirt, "Is it? I do want this. I want you." The man grinned as he began taking off his own clothes. The android folded the clothes neatly before asking, "Maybe the bedroom would be more comfortable?"

  Gavin nodded, "Sounds good." The two walked into Gavin's bedroom but, the cat was there so Gavin had to shoo her away. Connor closed the door before analyzing some of the furniture. Cat hair, fingerprints, and sweat were everywhere. Connor got into bed before looking up at Gavin. His heart rate went up a dramatic amount just from one glance. It was going to be a long night, no, a short one.

\---

Next Chapter I will write smut, I think. I'm not good at it so, I don't know if I should.

Are there any other common plots like these that you guys wanna see for this pairing?


	12. Chapter 12

   Gavin nearly choked as he got on the bed next to Connor. The android pouted as soon as Gavin pulled a sheet over himself, "Oh, you're so pretty. Don't cover yourself, it's only me." Gavin blushed as Connor slowly kissed his neck, "Can we, have intercourse. Like two humans?" Gavin chuckled, "Don't call it that but, yes. I'd love to."

     The android's LED flickered and whirred as he tugged down Gavin's boxers. He bit his own lip so hard he could've drawn blood. Connor stared at him for a moment, almost frozen so, Gavin asked, "You okay there, bud?" He chuckled and nodded, "Of course, just, shocked. I guess." Gavin stared up at the ceiling as Connor shyly ran a finger down his thighs, "Can you look at me, Gavin? I like when you look at me." Gavin nodded before looking over at Connor, "Just get on with it, please!"

     Connor shook his head, "No, I do love the way you react to this." Gavin frowned as Connor continued drawing circles on his thigh, but, Gavin was not content with this, "Please, Connor. You know I don't wanna wait." The man brought his hands down to wrap around his member, but, the android glared at him which made Gavin stop. Connor giggled, "Fine. Only because you asked so nicely."

       The android pushed Gavin's legs apart before sitting between them then, he wrapped his hand around Gavin which made the man nearly scream. The android murmured, "You're so pretty." That only made Gavin blush darker and grin, "What'd you say."

   Connor looked up with a big grin but, he knew that Gavin had heard him and that he just wanted to hear it again, "You're just perfect." The man grinned proudly as he slowly lifted his hips while Connor's hand stayed still. They went on for a few moments before Gavin howled as he came.

      "Thanks, Con, I don't know if androids need help getting off, but if you do then." Connor finished his thought, "That'd be quite nice actually." The man crawled on top of Connor before, slowly letting himself down which caused Connor to grunt. "Oh, Gavin," he wailed out. Gavin blushed, "Can you, uh, compliment me again? I liked that."

       The android burned the fact that Gavin liked the compliments deep into his memory. "Oh, of course, Gavin," he began to babble on, "So nice, cute. You never thought you'd get fucked by an android, hmm?" The man nearly gasped as Connor cursed. He did think Connor cursing was sort of attractive but, it wasn't him. Connor broke him out of his silence, "I asked you a question."

    Gavin nodded, "I- Oh- No, I would've never imagined it." Connor came inside him with his eyes closed, "Thanks, Gavin." The man yawned before slowly moving off of him, "Yeah, no problem, Con." The two slept next to each other silently as Connor held Gavin against his chest.


	13. Chapter 13

    Connor woke up in the middle of the night with a hard-on. He mumbled under his fake breath before he considered his options. He could slip out of bed but, he didn't feel like it and it could wake up Gavin. He tried to force it to go down by thinking of his least favorite things, but, that didn't seem to help because Gavin was right there which offset the disgusting thoughts. He snaked his hand down and he began to rub himself while breathing sharply through the nose trying to make as little sound as possible.

    Gavin turned in his sleep nearly crushing Connor. The android whined with the added pressure, which caused Gavin to wake up again, "Mm, Connor?" Connor said slowly, "What, Gavin," Gavin asked, "What were you doing? The bed was creaking a lot." Connor whispered, "Don't worry, I just got up." It was an obvious lie but, Gavin seemed to buy it. Gavin turned back, giving Connor his privacy so, he went back to touching himself. The thought of Gavin noticing, seemed quite appealing to the android so, he continued.

      The android whined as he came causing Gavin to sit up, "What the hell, dude?" Connor blushed, which caused Gavin to investigate further by pulling down the covers. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he pulled his hand back up. Gavin frowned as he said, "You should have just told me, you can go wash up or whatever." Connor got up quickly before walking to the bathroom which made Gavin chuckle. A few minutes later Connor came back wearing some of Gavin's pajama pants that were obviously too small.

   Gavin grinned as he wrapped his arms around Connor before going back to sleep. It was Connor's first case of 'morning' wood, but, at least Gavin was quite nice about it. In the morning, Connor's LED whirred which woke up Gavin. He mumbled to himself as he remembered that Connor had a built-in alarm. Gavin shook him gently which caused Connor to panic, but, Gavin reassured him, "It's ok, bud." The android frowned, "Sorry, I'm not used to being woken up like that."

   Gavin said, "It would be best if you could use to bus stop instead of coming with me. It wouldn't be ideal for everybody to know." The android's face dropped and it made Gavin feel slightly guilty, "You know, androids don't have rights and it would be confusing for," Connor stood up, offended, "You don't need to justify it. I'll be gone in a few minutes." The man frowned as he watched Connor grab his CyberLife clothes from the corner before, stomping to the living room. By the time Gavin was already dressed and preparing to leave, Connor had already gotten onto the bus.

   He didn't understand why Gavin wanted to keep their love a secret, he told himself that humans don't usually do that and it wasn't fair but, he really couldn't reason with Gavin, could he? Once, they both were at the station Gavin went back to being a total asshole to Connor, "Dipshit! Get me some coffee!" Connor wanted to snap his neck, but, he couldn't do that. He cared too much so, he got him a coffee and handed it to him. Gavin looked up at him apologetically only to get a glare from the android. The android stormed back to his desk, leaving Gavin at a table of officers. Once Gavin approached him, Connor huffed, "Why did you even do that? I thought you'd be nicer!"

     Gavin tried to defend himself, "We don't want people suspecting anything!" The android looked down at his computer before mumbling, "It isn't fair." Trying to comfort Connor, Gavin kneeled down next to him before whispering, "You looked so cute when you were angry." Gavin knew what he did wasn't quite nice but, he didn't want to risk anybody finding out. The android said back, "You looked so cute when you were actually nice." The man wasn't sure how he would convince Connor so he continued to speak, "We could go into the bathroom together and," Connor interrupted him, "No!" He said it loud enough that Gavin had to back up because people were looking at them. To address all the people that were staring at them Connor said cheerfully, "Oh, sorry to startle you all. I was just informing Gavin of," he took a slight pause, "A new policy."

    Nobody cared but, at least the two felt that nobody suspected anything. Gavin huffed and crossed his arms, "Well, my offer still stands if you change your mind." He walked back to his desk with an annoyed expression, constantly looking over at Connor to see if he changed his mind. At the end of the day Connor asked him quietly, "Can I go to your home again?" Gavin thought for a moment, "Mm, if you take the bus." Connor frowned, "Oh, don't say that. It won't look weird, I promise. I'll make sure nobody else is there." Gavin asked him, "How are you gonna do that?" Connor grinned proudly, "I'll give everybody a fake error message that'll last for a bit. That will keep them busy."

     Gavin was thoroughly impressed as Connor touched his LED sending out a signal to all the computers. A few officers and workers groaned as their computers were frozen so, Gavin took the opportunity to quickly walk out with Connor following close behind him. As soon as they got in the car, Connor dismissed the error which would cause everybody being able to return to work. Gavin gave him a smile, "You are quite clever, Con." The android beamed, "I know." Connor turned and leaned over the gear shift to give Gavin a kiss, "But, thanks for reminding me."

     Gavin whined softly, "Do you think you can wait till we get home? I know I can't." Connor chuckled, "But, won't it be risky in the parking lot." Gavin huffed, "Can't you just make another error." Connor frowned, "That might get me in trouble if I do it longer than a few minutes." Gavin ran his fingers through the android's hair, which caused Connor to hum. "Come on, Con, please?" The android nodded, so Gavin leaned his chair back slightly before he began tearing off the CyberLife clothing from Connor.

      Gavin fiddled with his belt and he only took off his pants before situating himself onto Connor's lap. The android didn't wear any boxers because CyberLife simply didn't make ones for androids and Gavin was quite glad. Connor snuck his hand under Gavin before inserting a finger inside Gavin. His face contorted in such a way that the android knew that would be in his memory for a long time to come. Gavin huffed and panted as Connor moved his thin finger inside him. Gavin whined, "One finger won't help much."

      Connor grinned, "Be patient, Gavy." Gavin wasn't sure he liked the nickname because it sounded too much like gravy, but, it would do for now. Connor added another finger, which made Gavin grab onto his shoulders. Gavin huffed, "We don't have all day!" Connor pulled out his fingers with a sick smile, "Well, it seems you're not interested in much preparation. At least I can self-lubricate." Gavin whispered, "Of course you can." The man slowly lowered himself on the android which caused Connor to short circuit. The nervous energy from the risk of getting caught and the heat he was now experiencing caused Connor to close his eyes and his LED to turn off. Gavin panicked before lightly slapping Connor, "Connor!"

   He opened his eyes slowly and his LED turned on to it's rebooting mode, "Huh? Oh- Don't worry. I guess I overheated." Gavin was already at a slow pace and he managed to have Connor pass out essentially. Gavin leaned forward, putting his head against his shoulder so, Connor began to whisper, "So tight." Gavin sniffed and groaned as he continued to get closer to his climax. The android finished first before he wrapped his arms around Gavin as he sped up. Gavin came almost seconds moments after and he whispered quietly, "Can we stay like this for a moment?" Connor nodded silently.


	14. Chapter 14

     Gavin was quite exhausted when they finally got back. Connor offered to make him dinner, which, he accepted before, crashing onto the couch. Sounds of Connor cursing silently when he messed something up was all that Gavin heard as he stayed perfectly still on the couch. Eventually, the android called out, "Gavin! I think I made you a sandwich."

      Gavin wondered why Connor said he thought he made a sandwich, but, he walked into the kitchen to realize what he meant. Connor stood frozen holding something that barely resembled food, let alone, a sandwich. Gavin chuckled, he wasn't Gordon Ramsey, but, he knew it would taste like shit before eating it. He took it directly from Connor's cold fingers before, dropping it into the trash. Connor frowned, "I'm sorry. Truly, I didn't think it would be that repulsive." The man shook his head, "You tried, it's the thought that counts."

  He backed up, letting Gavin reach into the cupboards to pull out one of the last few things in there, instant noodles.  Connor said quietly after scanning the box, "The nutritional value of those noodles isn't enough for you." The only response Connor got was a glare from Gavin as he waited for the microwave to stop. After taking the noodles out, he began eating them as Connor watched. Gavin knew he only said that because he cared but, he didn't like listening to others.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

   The two's new relationship had started after some interesting events, but, they were confident that it would work. As they learned more about themselves, they argued less and less. Eventually, Connor had opened up to Hank about their relationship which, for whatever reason made Hank quite agitated. After Connor explained in much detail about how he initiated the relationship Hank accepted it. He stopped being so cruel to him at work and eventually they told their superiors about it.

  Due to the new regulation regarding android and human relationships, it was perfectly legal for the two to stay together and both couldn't be happier. Gavin taught Connor how to be more human as Connor made efforts to teach Gavin how to properly take care of himself. Connor began wearing normal clothing, but, he still kept his LED in. He was proud to be an android and nothing could change that. The androids might still be considered property but, Connor was treated like anything but property. Gavin got promoted so, Connor had planned a surprise for him.

  He had baked a cake that by the third attempt finally didn't explode after putting it in the oven. Gavin opened the door with a big grin as he held his first paycheck after he received his new title. "Hey, Con! I think we can buy a new car soon at this rate." The android just smiled as he motioned for him to join him in the kitchen. Gavin was impressed when he saw Connor's third cake after the first two failed. After cutting the cake, he gave a piece of Gavin. He ate it with a grimace on his face. It didn't taste good, but, he'd eat it for Connor. "Good, uh, job," he tried to give a convincing grin as he slowly ate the cake. Connor rolled his eyes, "I know it's not that good. We can go out to eat." Gavin was relieved as he said, "I'd like that very much." 

\--

I think this is the end but, I'm not even close to being done with writing for this ship. >:)


End file.
